


Green and White

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Customs, Day Four, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, SH Love Fest, Traditions, color meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Magnus goes to check on Ragnor after his break-up with Raphael.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow World color meanings come from this poem:  
> “Black for hunting through the night  
> For death and mourning, the color’s white.  
> Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,  
> And red to call enchantment down.  
> White silk when our bodies burn,  
> Blue banners when the lost return.  
> Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,  
> And to wash away our sins.  
> Gray for knowledge best untold,  
> Bone for those who don't grow old.  
> Saffron lights the victory march,  
> Green will mend our broken hearts.  
> Silver for the demon towers,  
> And bronze to summon wicked powers. ”  
> –Shadowhunter children's rhyme, City of Heavenly Fire

Magnus shut the portal behind himself and looked around the room. He should have expected this. The room was hazy with a green tinge. After all the years and heartbreaks Ragnor had helped him through...Magnus kicked himself for going to Raphael first. Clearly Ragnor needed him long before Raphael opened up to actually talk about things. 

There was usually clutter around Ragnor's various places and spaces. He claimed it was 'organized clutter' although Magnus could never associate that first part with the various piles of papers scattered about on top of stacked books. 

He stepped over the rumbled corner of the overturned rug carefully. Slowly, Magnus made his way over the obstacles of Ragnor's things seemingly trashed by Ragnor himself. All of his important items were safe on their shelves and in their homes. The only things wrecked were unimportant ones and...things Magnus knew Raphael were connected to. 

He bent down and picked up a picture frame that showed an empty pier at night, where Raphael and Ragnor had gone for a walk after the revelation of their feels for each other. 

"Little Cabbage?" Magnus called out hesitantly. He waited for a minute, straining his ears for a response. He wasn't disappointed. 

"I see you're beyond knocking these days," Ragnor said, voice quaking slightly from disuse. 

His usually well kept hair is oily and scraggly. Where he usually made sure he was always clean-shaven there was stubble near the point of being called a beard. At least his clothes looked fresh, though they didn't make Magnus feel any better about the sight in front of him. Ragnor was wearing as close to loungewear as Magnus had ever seen him get: green linen pants and a white button up. 

Green for heartbreak and white for mourning. 

The combination made his green skin look sickly or maybe that was just how his skin looked. Magnus doubted he was taking proper care of himself. 

Magnus stood up and walked over to him with a frown and his brow furrowed. "I'd ask if you're doing alright, but..." He waved a hand around the room. 

Ragnor looked down at the bare patch of floor he was standing on instead of acknowledging what Magnus had implied. He still didn't look up as Magnus grew closer to him, eventually enveloping him in his warm, firm, and sure arms. 

"You're really worrying me," Magnus said into his shoulder. 

Ragnor wrapped his arms around Magnus and sighed. 

"Funny, you're the one always worrying me. I didn't know it could go the other way 'round."

He ducked his head, forehead against Magnus' shoulder and let his brave face slip off and fall to the floor with the rest of his things. There weren't any more tears left in him, but holding on his oldest friend felt more cathartic than the days he'd spent shedding them. 

"What can I do?" Magnus asked. "What do you need?"

Ragnor took a calculated pause. "Just this, for now. I just..."

"It's alright." Magnus rubbed his back up and down. "There's no rush. I'm not going anywhere."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
